Twilight: The way it should have gone
by Shadowgirl119
Summary: Rewrite of New Moon's ending. Alice doesn't see the cliff-jumping, theres no more Volturri, lots more Victoria, a far more interesting meeting between Edward and the Werewolf pack, and some added surprises and ...disasters.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight-The way it should have gone**

_I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of its characters; this is just a fan-based work of fiction and I'm not getting monetary gain from these stories.._

_*Note this starts right after Bella jumps off the cliff* Enjoy_

* * *

Jacob pulled me out of the water. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were screaming for air. I started coughing—air, it felt good. Coughing became all I could think of.

"Are you crazy what were you thinking?" Jacob demanded, his voice coming from somewhere above me.

I looked up at Jacob and tried to make an innocent face but from the lack of air I could tell that it probably looked more like a grimace "What? you said it was fun."

Jacob let out a low frustrated growl, I realized just how upset he was "I'm sorry Jacob, really really sorry. It was stupid. I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents."

I stared back at Jacob as I clutched my sides still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Bella, you--" Jacob started then he froze. I looked at him waiting for him to continue but he never did instead he turned around to face the water. He moved so fast I didn't see him--I only heard him swear.

What was going on? I turned and looked out at the water and then wished I hadn't. Victoria was there looking like a goddess of the ocean. She was only a few hundred yards away wading toward the shore.

Jacob howled and his wolf form suddenly exploded in front of me and crouched into a protective stance with teeth bared. He looked so big but I knew the strength of vampires and was afraid for him. He howled again never taking his eyes off of Victoria's crimson ones. Where was the pack?

After Jacob's howling stopped it seemed as if the whole world had stopped and was frozen in silence. Then I heard it, a distant howling. The pack was coming. I felt hope for a second and then an image of Sam and Jacob lying torn and bloodied on the ground flashed before my eyes.

I didn't want anyone to die because of me. I stood up bracing myself against a piece of driftwood. My arms and legs were caked in sand. The wind from the storm was hitting my wet clothes making my teeth chatter but my breathing had oddly enough returned to normal.

"Victoria, we end this here."

Victoria bared her fangs and her crimson eyes sparkled, "then why don't you come over here and start paying for the crimes of your mate." Jacob growled furiously making his position clear on where he thought I should be. Victoria just smiled and continued, "where is your mate? I was hoping he would show up and could watch you die."

"He left," I answered curtly. _Edward, my beautiful Edward--_No! I couldn't think about him now.

"Pity" Victoria snickered before tilting her head towards the beach. Three wolves came running out of the trees. She looked back towards me with thirst and longing showing through, "I guess those dogs will have to be my witnesses and tell him the good news."

"You think you can defeat an entire pack of werewolves?" I was still scared but the wolves had spread out making a protective barrier in front of me and I started to sense that there wasn't going to be a fight today.

"My new family will defeat them and drink their families blood and the blood of their tribe until there is no one left to even remember them...unless you surrender yourself before the next full moon." Victoria hissed as she slid back into the water, her red hair flaring out on the waves before she disappeared completely.

Jacob risked a look back at me and I saw fear and anger in them. He back up to me and nudged me away from the water--away from her. She had to be still out there. Sam and the others stood guard while Jacob led me away. We walked in silence I had million question to ask him but it would have to wait until he phased back. It seemed to take an eternity before we reached Sam's house on the edge of town and he disappeared for a minute. He came back wearing gray sweats which I assumed were Sam's since his were lying shredded on the beach.

"What was she taking about her 'new family,'" I demanded, "and don't lie to me about not knowing because I could see that you know what she meant."

"Jacob?" I was waiting for him to answer. Then he took a deep breath and seemed to try to talk but he couldn't find the words. It hit me as I was looking at him--he looked sad. "Jacob, what happened?" I asked softer and more cautiously this time.

"We..the pack...caught her scent this morning like I told you and we went after her. We managed to track her down near that meadow where we caught Lauren......we had just attacked her...there was another vampire..."

I stood there stunned. Another vampire? How many vampires are there that want me dead?

Jacob had stopped speaking. I could see he was still upset and that he still hadn't told me the whole truth. "Jacob, what happened--with the other vampire... oh God, did someone get hurt?"

"Embry got smashed up a bit but he'll be fine, don't worry, superhuman healing remember?" Jacob flashed me a nervous grin trying to keep me calm. "Bella...we recognized it--the vampire. It was that girl that worked up at the lodge."

What? My mind was still trying to process. Embry injured. Calm down I told myself. Then I remembered reading about that girl. She had supposedly been killed by wolves three weeks ago. Three weeks ago...oh no, I saw it clearly now. "She's making a newborn vampire army."

I remembered hearing about them when I had been pestering Edwa...when I had been over at the Cullens looking at their family history wall.

"Bella?" Jacob interrupted my memories.

"This is bad, Jacob, very bad." I tried to tell him but my insides were starting to feel funny and I felt like I should be screaming.  
"It'll be okay, so what if she made another bloodsucker we can still take them"  
"No you don't understand, once a person has be bitten and they turn into a vampire they are really, really strong....stronger then even normal vampires. And Victoria won't stop with just one newborn vampire she'll create more and more until she has enough...to kill you all."

I don't know how long we stood there in silence. My mind had enough trouble processing vampire and werewolf problems on a normal day much less days where I was recovering from a near death drowning experience.

We probably would've stayed there lost in our thoughts if Emily hadn't show up. She had been crying. Jacob and I rushed over to her car as she pulled up. Jacob spoke first, surprisingly soft "Were you over at Embry's? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's healing really fast though he's complaining about being as hungry as a bear. I'm going to make him some of those corn muffins he likes so much."  
"Aww...you shouldn't let him get away with getting good food like that...he may start getting injured on purpose." Jacob joked with Emily, he looked relieved and less tense then before. He shot me a warning look when Emily's back was turned. He needn't have worried I had no intent of telling Emily about the Victoria's plan; I'd already seen how much she worried about Sam and his brothers.

"Do you guys want to come into the house, I'm sure that there will be some corn muffins available for you too." Her eyes traveled over to us. She gave us a puzzled look "Bella, why are you all wet and covered in sand?"

Jacob slapped his forehead "Oh shit. I'm sorry Bella, argh, I'm an idiot. We should take you to a doctor." Emily looked at us still completely lost and a little worried. I quickly decided to explain it to her before Jacob could give his version. "Jacob said he'd take me cliff diving but he had to go off with pack and I kind of...wandered over there and jumped by myself without thinking about how the storm would affect the currents and Jacob had to come save me." I gave her a sheepish grin before turning back to Jacob "but I'm okay, I don't need a doctor and my clothes are practically dry now."

Jacob seemed to be on the verge of arguing with me but the look I gave him made him think twice. "Well then" said Emily breaking in "you should come in before the storm breaks and you get wet again." As if to emphasize her point a lightening bolt flashed off in the distance.

Once we were safe inside Emily insisted on taking me into her room and getting me some completely dried clothes and a hot shower. I had to admit I felt much better after the shower and with clean, dry clothes rather then my damp, sandy ones. Hopefully, I'd be able to hid them when I went home and get the sand out before Charlie noticed them and started asking questions. I could hear Emily working in the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and got a whiff of something that smelled absolutely delicious. I guess Jacob thought so too. He was staring at the stove so intensely that I just had to laugh. He turned and looked at me with a confused look. Emily started laughing too --"Boys, I know"

"Thanks for the clothes, Emily, I'll be sure to bring them back tomorrow if I can make it down."  
"Oh, you don't need to hurry. I have plenty of others and besides pretty soon I won't be able to fit into them anyway." She smiled at me. I was confused, why won't she be able to fit into them? She saw my confused expression "Jacob, didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
I had no idea of what to say--"Oh...congratulations, wow, a baby.." Luckily Emily didn't need more then that she launch into a description of how happy Sam was and how they were going to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery. I stood there nodding my head and agreeing with her. I could see the love she had for Sam in her eyes and the love for this new baby...it made the hole in my chest hurt--and even more so when I realized she was avoiding the subject of how werewolves and vampires would influence their lives. How easily things can be destroyed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight—The way it should have gone**

Chapter Two

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache. My throat was so sore that if I took a deep breath it made a rasping sound. I took some Tylenol and went to see if Charlie had come home. He'd called from the hospital last night, Harry Clearwater had had a heart attack and didn't make it through surgery. He had stayed up there to help Sue with the arrangements.

I found Charlie asleep on the couch still in his police chief uniform he'd been wearing yesterday. I decided to make a nice big breakfast for him. He'd need it I doubted he had eaten since early yesterday. I tried to keep my mind off of the events of yesterday but waiting to flip pancakes over wasn't one of the most mind-stimulating activities. I was busy attacking the scrambled eggs with the spatula when Charlie woke up.

"Hey Kiddo" He said while giving me a slight hug. He had dark circles under his eyes. "Hey Dad," I rasped out. Oh no, please don't let him notice.

"You okay, you sound like you might be coming down with something."

Lady luck must really detest me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad…I was just swimming down at La Push yesterday with Jacob and swallowed a bit of water by accident." It was technically true and there was no way that I was even mentioning the word 'cliff-diving' in a conversation with Charlie. I quickly changed the subject.

"How's Sue doing?"

"She's handling it pretty well, at least in front of the kids." Poor Leah and Seth, I'd forgotten about them. I had meet Seth a couple of times when he came up with Harry to get Charlie for one of their fishing trips. He was a lot younger then me but he seemed like a nice kid.

I scooped the eggs out of the pan and brought them over to the table. We ate in silence for awhile. I tried to think of comforting things to say but I kept coming up blank. Charlie broke the silence first.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, I dunno, I guess I'll just do the laundry and catch up on my homework then maybe go down to La Push and check on Billy and Jacob." And Embry I added mentally. Charlie just grunted.

"Are you going to stay home, Dad?"

"No, they're short a deputy today so I've got to go in."

Charlie left a half-hour later after grabbing a shower and changing clothes. The house became eerily quiet. I finished washing the dishes and then grabbed a random CD and threw it in the player before starting on the laundry. I had resorted to hiding my clothes from yesterday in a plastic grocery bag and now I relentlessly scrubbed them in the bathtub to get the sand off.

I thought about what Victoria had said—that she would stop her attacks if I surrendered myself. I knew she was lying. There was too much bad blood between her and the pack for her to simply walk away. I wished it could be that simple.

Nothing was simple in life. Even that which I had thought was so simple, so true, and everlasting had been destroyed—my love to …Edward.  
I broke the rules I thought his name and deep down I knew it was right. All the stupid things I had done to hear the hallucinations—the cliffdiving, the motorcycle, Port Angeles—they were all wrong I could've died. Now seeing how Harry's death was affecting Charlie. It made things so much more real. I knew that if anything happened to me it would literally kill Charlie too.

The phone rang, I jumped up startled. I took a deep breath forgetting about my injured throat. I went over to the sink and rinsed the sand and laundry detergent off my hands and arms then grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella" It was Jacob he's voice sounded almost as bad as mine had. He must not of gotten much sleep last night.

"Hey Jacob, is Embry okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine; he's out of bed…" I could sense Jacob wasn't telling me something.

"Jacob?"

"Bella, look, I need you to stay away from La Push for a couple of days--don't worry—me, Paul, and Jared are still going to be keeping you safe from that filthy bloodsucker but its just not going to be safe for you around here."

"Yeah, 'cause it's always so safe up here"

"No…Quil's turning right now…"

"Oh…okay" What do you say to your best friend/werewolf when one of his best friends is turning into a werewolf? Somebody should really write a book on etiquette for other-worldy creatures. "So, is Quil doing alright?"

"Yeah, he's doing better then most of us did, I think he's happy to finally understand what's been happening and why everyone has been acting strange. But its all still confusing to him and he hasn't learned how to control it very well yet."

"Okay, I can stay up here and get some homework done" I tried to sound upbeat but even the thought of having to spend a large amount of time away from my life-preservers, mainly Jacob, worried me.

"That's sounds like a good plan. Listen Bella, your probably going to hear this later so I might as well tell you now. Sam was up at the hospital last night with the Clearwaters… It looks like Seth may be the next to turn."

Seth? But he was so young. Why would more people be turning? Especially so young? The Cullens were gone. Victoria was the only vampire stimulus around—Oh God, she was creating newborn vampires—they were the stimulus. If she created an entire army...I felt myself go numb."

"Jacob, we really need to take out Victoria and her newborn before more kids start turning."

"WE know, We've been working on it. It isn't the easiest thing in the world to catch to vampire, especially her." He sounded irritated.

"Sorry Jacob, I know you're trying…I just wish this could all be over and that we could have normal lives." I thought about that for a second, "Well as normal as a one can get around this place."

"Don't worry we'll have nice boring lives as soon as we get those bloodsuckers—Which we will and soon."

Jacob made me promise not to come down until he called and said it was alright then we said goodbye. After I put the phone back in its spot, I realized that there were four new messages on the machine. They were all from yesterday afternoon. I had forgotten to check last night. They were probably messages from Charlie when he was at the hospital with Harry. I played them anyway. There was nothing on the first one just silence. The second was the exact same except this time I could hear cars driving by in the background. Okay, that's weird. I moved on to the third one--it was from Charlie. I let out a breath of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding in. Then the fourth one came on…silence again, wait, was that Spanish in the background?

Why would anyone repeatedly call me and not leave a message?


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight—The way it should have gone**

Chapter Three

* * *

I tried to ignore the phone messages and think about other things but then of course I couldn't think about certain OTHER things so then I tried to think of something else. It didn't work. I decided to think about that were completely and utterly unrelated to my life. I was contemplating when shoelaces were invented when the phone rang.

I didn't want to pick it up. It kept ringing. I glared at it and I realized I was being stupid it could Charlie or Jacob needing something. I reached over and tentatively pick it up

"Hello"

Silence…just my luck.

"Hello" I said a little more loudly and, surprisingly to me, with a tinge of annoyance.

I heard something then, a quick release of air—like a sigh of relief.

"Who is this?"

I thought crossed my mind then. It was crazy. It was insane. It couldn't be…but it came out of my mouth before my mind could stop it.

"Edward?"

A loud click sounded in my ear. Whoever it was was gone now.

I knew it didn't make sense but I had this feeling that it had been him. Who else could it of been. Charlie wouldn't of called and hanged up on me. My friends were still adjusting to me not being a zombie but they wouldn't hesitate to leave a message if they did call. I thought of Victoria but she hadn't interacted or shown any familiarity with human technology.

The more I thought about it the more upset it made me and the more I was sure that I was right. It was just like yesterday when I was drowning and I could feel him there. Wait…that was when the phone calls started. Could Edward feel my presence too? Had he sensed I was in danger? But if he didn't love me anymore why would he care?

I decided if it had been him. He'd probably just called to check on me out of some misguided notion of being responsible for me and not because he really cared about me.

The day went on with no more mysterious phone calls…and the next day…and the next. A part of me was glad that I was right and another part just hurt.

* * *

Edward put his cell phone in his pocket. Relief surged through him—she was alive. He'd been frantic all night long but looking back he was glad he felt any emotion. He would never admit but he had spent too long hiding in abandoned warehouses and dark forests hiding from her eyes, her scent, and her tears. He couldn't even look at any girl that remotely resembled her.

But she found him anyway. His body was always racked with thirst. Thoughts of her drove him mad. Over the months he had learned to clear his mind—to be a statue—during the day and by night to become a hunter. He had tracked Victoria down to this hot, humid continent just in case she decided to take revenge against the death of her mate. He had lost her though; he had failed.

_I knew I should have been out there looking but lately it had been a struggle just to force myself out of the blissful trances of nothingness to feed so I wouldn't attack the immigrants that sometimes came around investigating. They always left me alone. I could see into their minds, they mistook me as a druggie—I shook like one because I had left my drug behind. But she wasn't really behind me._

_She was in trouble. I heard her thoughts yesterday. They were so clear and sounded so angelic I knew they could belong to no one else. The angelic thoughts screamed my name—they were frightened, they were dying, they needed me. I had woken up them and something broke inside of me. I ran._

* * *

Rain. Why did it always have to rain? I'd never be able to fall asleep. Things had calmed down in the last few days—Quil and Seth had both finished changing. The pack had been surprised at how fast Seth had changes; they attributed it to his strong emotional state over his father's death.

Charlie was still upset about Harry's death but he was healing. I was healing too. Since the realization of my own mortality I hadn't done anything to provoke any hallucinations—well as long as you didn't count visiting newly turned teenage werewolves.

They were on high alert now. They had discovered two more newborn vampires in Victoria's 'family.' Luckily they hadn't recognized any of the people. They must have been some of the tourist hikers that went missing farther north. Sam, Jacob, and Embry took down one of the new vampires. They then promptly went wild. I rolled my eyes as I remembered the impromptu party they had thrown. Emily and I talked about baby clothes and colors while Sam and the others lit a bonfire and cooked hot dogs and joked with each other about how they'd never get all the vampire splinters out of their teeth. Jacob hovered protectively around me the whole time though he tried to be discrete about it.

The party was fun…but I kept seeing that old dream of mine flash in front of my eyes. The one where I was in a forest clearing and Jacob came to me in his wolf form then Edward appears and Jacob attacks him trying to rip out his throat. It took everything I had to keep images of all the various Cullens being torn to shreds out of my mind for the rest of the night.

It got dark early, there was suppose to be a storm later on tonight. I decided I'd had better get back to Charlie before he started worrying and get some sleep I had school tomorrow. I just said good-bye and was heading to be truck when a loud howl sliced through the night. The party went silent. It must be Paul or Seth, they were on watch. I turned back to the bonfire, they had all disappeared except Sam who had moved over to Emily and was talking to her, assuring her. Then he too turned and kicking off his shoes he disappeared into the growing darkness.

Emily sighed and watched the area where Sam had disappeared. Then she slowly went and started to pick up the small mounds of tennis shoes that had appeared.

* * *

Stupid rain, I gave up and threw the pillow I had been using to muffle the noise across the room. I got out of bed and looked at my cell phone--still no messages from Jacob. This was infuriating knowing they were out there, possibly in life-threatening danger, and all I could do was sit in my room and listen to the rain.

I knew Emily was probably doing the exact same thing. I wish I could be over there talking with her about them, about us, about anything…I just feel so alone here. I heard Charlie's snoring in the other room as the rain started to lessen. For a moment I felt angry that I had to keep us this pretending for him but it quickly passed I knew he just loved me and that he needed me too.

I sat on the bed staring at the phone. I willed it to make a chime, to show me a message. It never did. The rain stopped around 3 am and it became eerily silent. I was going crazy. I went and dug my music player and earphones out of my backpack and threw a CD in. I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind of everything. Eventually all the exhaustion and tension of the last few weeks caught up to me and I feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight: The way it should have gone**

Chapter Four

* * *

"Buzzzz" "Argh" I slapped the snooze button on the alarm and then glanced over at it…six-thirty. Why did they have to start school so early? I went to get up and felt a sharp pain slice through my ears. I'd ripped off my headphones. Headphones? Jacob, I searched frantically for my cell phone. I found it half-buried under a pillow. I breathed a sign of relief when I saw that I had a message.

_Bella, everything is fine. We caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. It's moving north away from Victoria— probably setting up a trap for us. Don't worry we're smarter then them. _

_P.S. Don't be idiot—don't do anything stupid_

I could picture his lopsided grin as I read the message but it didn't calm me down like it usually did. I sat staring at the screen until the alarm went off again. I reached over and flipped it completely off. I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water full blast. I tried all of my relaxation tricks as I thought through the way my life was going.

I had no control. I wasn't happy about it. I thought about all the possibilities—going out to the woods; surrendering to Victoria, leaving Forks. But it wouldn't help anyone and I couldn't hurt Charlie again. I accepted it. I have no control.

I got out of the shower, clear-headed and a little numb. I sat through school and tried to focus on not being a zombie in front of Angela and Jessica and the guys. I made up my mind during lunch to go down to La Push as soon as school was out. Even if I only got to talk to Emily at least it was something.

I stopped by the supermarket on my way there and picked up some chocolate ice cream I remembered Emily saying how she was craving some last night. I spotted Emily and Kim out in front of her house working on a flower bed. I winced slightly as my truck made a thunderous whine before it died. Emily got up and started heading over, you tell that she was starting to show. I'd forgotten when the baby was due probably not for another 5-6 months. I was debating on whether on not I should talk to Sam about throwing her a surprise baby shower when she unexpectedly hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey Bella, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine--you OK"

"Yeah, I always get nervous when they run off and do stuff like this."

An awkward silence settled down as we thought about them.

"Hey, look, I brought some ice cream. Want to help me finish it off before the boys get back and scarf it all?" I smiled and tried to look happy.

"Sure, let's go inside and gets some bowls" She threw her gardening gloves down on a rock by the path and put her arm around my shoulder as we went in.

The afternoon passed quickly after that. We told embarrassing stories about ourselves and the boys. Kim told me about imprinting on Jared and Emily nodded along agreeing that that was how she felt with Sam. I decided it didn't hurt as much as it had listening to them talk with such love in their voices. Until Kim asked me a question I wasn't sure I wanted to answer.

"What about you and that vampire you took up with? Did you feel like you where in love with him or was it like they say." I looked at her with a blank face. "You know him just using his vampire charms on you?"

I struggled with my answer. How could I explain to her that I loved him with my entire soul that I would've and had wanted to give up my own mortality to spend eternity with him? How explain my beautiful god-like Adonis to her? After a few seconds I managed to say "I loved him, he didn't love me." It would have to be enough of an explanation.

It was little awkward after that but I didn't leave. I didn't want to be alone. We switched to talking about what color Emily should paint the babies room. I voted for a sandy yellow color that reminded me of Phoenix. Kim voted for a light blue.

At first we didn't notice the rumble but we heard the explosion. It sounded like really loud gunshots. We all rushed to the windows and saw that there was smoke rising up from up by the mountains. We all had the same thought but none of us would speak it. I went and turned on the TV partly to see if there would be any news on what was happening and partly to break the silence.

Charlie called a few minutes later. He was frantic "Bella, Bella are you alright? You weren't at home"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, I'm down at La Push. What's going on?"

"One of the oil pipelines has exploded, there not sure why…the surrounding forest has caught on fire. You're not in forest right?"

"No Dad, I'm at Emily and Sam's."

"Dad" He's breathing was ragged and he sounded freaked out. I could hear sirens blaring in the background.

"Okay Bella, I need to get you outta here. Stay there I'll come down and get you. Then once we've gotten the town and reservation evacuated we'll drive up to Seattle and stay up there until they get this under control. Okay?"

"But don't you need to stay and help?"

"No, they're pulling in firefighters from across the county and bringing in a bunch of experts that are especially trained for these types of biohazard conditions. My first priority is to evacuate the town and the reservation and that includes you. Now promise me you'll stay there until I can get down there. Promise me!"

"Okay I promise, Dad"

"I be there soon sweetie…I love you" He hung up before I could tell him that I loved him too.

I quickly explained what was going on to Emily and Kim.

"Their evacuating. Char—My Dad wants me to go up to Seattle until they get this under control. Do you want to ride up with me?"

Emily seemed shaken but quickly agreed as she looked at the window and could see the bright red flames of the forest fire creeping along the mountain side fanned by the winds.

Kim said she needed to get back to her family. I helped Emily packed a few clothes and necessities in a bag while Kim used the phone to call her parents. Kim seemed to be in shock of the whole situation. I didn't want to leave her alone looking like she did. What if something bad happened to her? I offered to drop her off at her parent's house before me and Emily left.

Emily wrote a quick note to Sam and left it on the table. I wrote a quick note to Charlie explaining that I was going to drop Kim off at her house. She lived just a few blocks down the road. I doubted he would arrive before I got back but it was better to be safe then sorry. Then we all headed out to the car. We were halfway there when we saw him.

He was definitely a newly turned vampire. I'd never seen eyes so red. Not even James had eyes that red. He was standing over by the edge of the forest. I could see his fangs all the way from where I stood. Although he looked far away, I knew he could sink his fangs into my neck before I could even turn around to run.

We were all frozen with fear. It seemed like the world had disappeared and time had stopped. Kim broke first, she screamed and ran. I didn't see him move I just heard a crunch behind me. I turned and saw him standing over her. She was crumpled up on the ground. Her neck was at an awkward angle. I knew she was dead but part of me didn't want to believe it. I knew it was crazy but I hoped I could hear Edward voice in my head before I died.

The wind shifted and I could hear a faint howling coming from the mountains. The next thing I saw was the vampire leaning over Kim and blood dripping onto the grass. We ran. I knew it pointless where were we going to run to? I kept running anyway. She jumped out in front of me before I had even hit the tree line.

"Victoria"

"Well, well, well, where are your dogs? Shouldn't they be here to you know—protect you" She smiled she had us trapped and she knew it.

"Now should I kill you first or make you watch me kill your friend."

I decided I was going to die no matter what so…"Your a sick, pathetic vampire. So what if your exalted leader and sometimes boyfriend is gone--get over it."

"Definitely kill your friend first. Just so you can fully anticipate what is going to happen to you."

She took a step towards Emily. I moved and put myself in between them. Victoria and cocked her head to the side. If I had thought her smile was malicious before it was no comparison to the one she was wearing now. Then I heard it. Sirens. Charlie.

"NO! Kill me, kill me and just leave them alone!" No, no not Charlie, not Emily and her baby—this couldn't be happening.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up. "No Charlie, get out of here" I screamed at him. He had to get away. He had to leave.

"What's going on here, Bella?"

He stopped when he saw the male vampire stand up, blood dripping down his chin, in front of Kim's dead body.

Victoria appeared next to him.

"Hello, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Victoria and I'm going to kill you." Her hand was drawing circles on his chest but her eyes were on his throat. "I've already decided to kill Bella last so now the real question is do I kill you first or her friend."

Charlie looked freaked out but he knew a dead body when he saw one so he was went into police mode. He pulled out his gun. "What is going on here, how did she die" pointing to Kim. He was ignoring Victoria's flirtatious threat of death for the moment.

"I killed her." The male vampire spoke for the first time. His voice sounded as deep as the ocean and as clear as a bell. "Can I kill the other girl too?" He looked to Victoria eagerly.

Victoria pretending to think about it, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Victoria, I'm the one you want to kill. I'm the reason James is dead. Kill me and let them go." I had a thought then about when James had tried to kill me. My blood had forced him into a frenzy. If I could find a way to cut myself I might be able to buy Charlie and Emily some time. I searched around me. Nothing, not even a sharp rock.

"I've got it" Victoria announced, "you can kill her" motioning to Emily, "while I'll kill him." The male vampire looked ecstatic.

"NO." I closed my eyes as the world erupted into screams and gunshots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight: The way it should have gone**

Chapter Five

* * *

It was Emily screaming. I turned to her. She stared back at me with fear in her eyes. The vampire was at her throat; blood ran down her shirt. Then something blurred across my vision and knocked him off of her. I heard Victoria hissing off to the side. She was picking her self up off the ground. I looked where she was staring. It was Edward. I realized what had happened, though Edward being there made it seem unreal. Edward had snuck up and stopped Victoria from hurting Charlie after his ineffectual gunshot and then thrown the other vampire away from Emily before it killed her.

Edward looked more like a Greek god then I remember. I must be dead. That's why I'm seeing Edward. Edward is gone, he left. It didn't make sense. Someone put a hand on my shoulder I realized it was Charlie but I couldn't take my eyes off Edward.

"Bella" Charlie was trying to get me away. He had already grabbed onto Emily and was trying to stop the bleeding.

They were circling each other now. Edward, my beautiful Edward, was outnumbered. I could just see him being torn to bits in my mind.

"No." I whispered "No…I love him."

Howling broke out and four wolves came flying out of the woods. They stopped and looked at what was happening. "Help him" I screamed, "help him." I was crying but I didn't care. They had to help him.

Then everything became a blur. Everyone was moving so fast I couldn't tell who was winning and who was losing. Then I saw Victoria make a break for it, deep gashes running down her leg, and two of the werewolves—probably Sam and Jacob based on their coat color—chased after her and then she wasn't there anymore. Just pieces of white marble littered the ground.

"Bella, Bella are you alright" That voice, that honey-covered velvet voice. He was here. He did come back. He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Edward…"

Screams broke the moment. "I'm burning, stop it, stop it, PLEASE!" Emily…Oh God, no… she was convulsing on the ground obviously in great pain. Sam was instantly at her side. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Edward" I heard myself choke out, "you have to help her."

I looked into his golden eyes and it was like he had never been gone. I still forgot to breathe and I struggled to stay focused "you can help her like you helped me before when James bit me."

Charlie choose that moment to come to his senses. "You stay away from her" He moved over to Edward and pushed him away from me. The remaining werewolves growled and surrounded Edward, agreeing with me father's statement.

"Dad, you don't understand…"

"Bella"

"WAIT" Sam shouted in his alpha voice. He turned to Edward "Can you help her."

"I—I don't know…If I fed I might be able to get the poison out but...I don't know if I could stop… and if I did what might happen with Bella so close."

This was ridiculous, "You have to let him try, Sam, she'll die anyway—and you," I turned to Edward "you have to try, don't worry about me…there's four werewolves here that won't let anything happen to me."

Emily started screaming again. Edward looked into my eyes again before he relented and rushed over to her side. He took her from Sam and only hesitated a second before he placed his lips over the wounds on her throat.

Jacob came over by me still in his wolf form. I knelt down to him. "Whatever happens, please don't kill him Jacob," I whispered into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight: The way it should have gone**

Chapter 6

_*Okay, everyone I'd really like some feedback on my stories so please review.*_

* * *

Edward lips lingered over her neck. Emily's hands were clasped around his chest. He was shivering. He looked so innocent. They looked so innocent—like lovers. For a moment I envied her. Without realizing it I studied him; he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, both were scuffed and covered in dirt. Pine needles stuck to his back, probably from his battle with Victoria.

Soon growls began to break out around me. The pack was getting restless. What if he couldn't stop?

I willed him on in my mind; I knew he could do it. I found I was still crying and that I had been holding my breath. I let it out. I started taking quick breaths and discovered that I was not only crying—I was sobbing—the whole world was shaking.

Charlie kneeled down next to me and put his arms around me. He was clearly still in shock but he wasn't asking any questions, perhaps, because he didn't want to know the answers. I was glad. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him.

Jacob started growling next to me, it sounded like thunder.

Then as soon as it had started—it stopped. Edward pulled away from Emily coughing and gasping for air not tainted with the smell of human blood. Everything else fell dead silent.

Sam took Emily from Edward. He checked that she was still breathing and then slowly backed away; never taking his eyes off of Edward. Edward didn't move. He was on his knees with his head bowed. If he'd had a pair of wings I'd swear he was an angel. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to do something.

He slowly turned his head toward us. He opened his eyes. I heard Charlie gasp and tense up next to me. Edward's eyes were crimson, of course they were—I had known deep down that they would be but they shocked me as well.

Then before I could even say a single word he was gone. The pack followed him. He left me…again…alone.

Sam noticed the panicked, upset look on my face. "Don't worry, Bella, their just making sure he goes back to his side of the treaty line." I looked over at him confused for a moment before I understood what he was talking about. I saw that he had Emily in his arms. He was applying pressure on her neck. Sam moved over to the driveway.

"We need to get Emily to the hospital. Charlie, we're going to have to take your police cruiser…Charlie?"

Charlie had a blank look on his face. He stood up and looked around. His eyes lingering on the chunks' of white rock that littered the ground and then he turned back to the house. Kim's body had been covered with a blue tarp from the garage. I wondered when they had done that; probably when I was watching Edward. I felt so bad for what had happened to Kim. She was so young. I couldn't believe we had been happily talking and laughing not more then an hour ago.

"CHARLIE!"

We snapped out of it. Dad jogged over to the car and unlocked it. Sam slid carefully into the back seat trying not to cause Emily any more pain. I quickly ran over and threw myself into the front passenger seat and started fumbling with the seatbelt while Charlie turned on the lights and siren.

* * *

We had been at the hospital for what seemed like hours. Sam had been allowed to go back with the doctor which left me and Charlie alone in the ER waiting room. I started thinking about what I was going to tell him. I decided on the truth. I hated lying and I was never good at it…but then again the truth might gain me a strait jacket. The hospital was already looking like a mad house. They had lines of school buses lined up and were loading up all the patients that weren't serious injured.

I tried to focus on the loud havoc that was erupting around us but the tense silence between us became too much for me.

"Dad, I know you saw some pretty weird and—horrible things today…and that you probably have some questions…I just want you to know that I'm going to try to answer them as truthfully as I can…"

"That's good. Why don't we start with what happened to those poor girls back there."

"Okay…so…" I decided to just say it, "They were vampires—the guy and girl with the red eyes. The Cullens are vampires, too." I found myself nodding my head like an idiot for no reason. I glanced over at Charlie. He was so silent that I wondered if he had heard me.

"Vam…Vamp…"

His pager went off. I don't know which one of us looked more relieved.

"They need me to help finish the evacuations"

"Okay" I said enthusiastically. "I'll stay here and help Sam…Then when you're done we can evacuate…and we can finished our talk."

"Are you sure you'll be safe here?"

"Yeah Dad, Sam's just a few doors down and I'm sure Jacob and the guys are out patrolling making things safe."

"Jacob?"

"…Mmm, yeah…He was the big brown one that was next to me…"

He just gave a startled nodded and started walking away.

"Hey Dad, …I love you, be careful okay?"

He came back and gave me a big bear hug. Then I was alone again.

I tried flipping through one of the hospital's fashion magazines but the perfect faces and bodies of the male models kept reminding me of Edward. He seemed like a dream more now then ever before.

I ended up staring at the different colored tiles on the floor. Sam came into the waiting room about half an hour after Charlie left.

"Sam, is Emily okay?"

His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. He struggled to form words. I found myself giving him a hug though him being so tall made it a little awkward.

"Thanks Bella…Emily's going to be fine; the doctors have stabilized her…but their worried that the baby might not make it through the night."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry…Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, Could you stay with her for awhile? I need to go help the others burn those bloodsuckers' bodies, and make sure Jared is okay."

"Jared, oh my God, I hadn't thought about…Is he alright? He must be devastated."

"Yeah," Sam voice broke, "He saw her through our eyes. He ran off North. He just wants to be alone right now—actually he wants die."

Sam seemed to become aware of his surroundings again "Don't worry we won't let him hurt himself." I just nodded.

"Alright, well I'll stay with Emily until you get back. I'll take good care of her." I reached out and touched his shoulder and tried to give a reassuring smile.

As I reached the doorway to the waiting room Sam called out to me.

"Bella" He seemed nervous, "Bella, if you see _Edward_ again…tell him thanks…and that the treaty still stands."

"Oh…is he still…"

"Yeah, I changed back to my wolf form in Emily's room after the doctors left--Jared and Paul followed him to the treaty line and it looks like he stopped in that meadow where that first vampire attacked you."

Our meadow. How many times had I pictured him there shimmering in the sunlight? I felt a deep desire to go and find him, to see him, to hold him, to plead with him, and to kiss him just one more time.

"Anyway, I sniffed around and there doesn't look there's any vampires around the hospital but I'll run a circle around the area just to make sure." Had Sam been talking?

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, thanks Sam"

I rushed off to Emily's room after that because as much as I didn't want to be alone I needed to be alone at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight: The way it should have gone**

Chapter 7

_* 'thank you' to those that have reviewed_ *

* * *

I don't know if I can do this.

For the hundredth time, I got up and paced over to the window to stare out in the direction of our meadow. I had cried for hours until my muscles burned and protested with every sob. One moment I would make up my mind to seek him out, to find answers to the questions that were burning through me like the forest fire I watched creep ever closer--the next moment, I would be turning to face Emily vowing to never think about it again.

Would the fire consume our meadow? Would he flee from it never to be seen again? Would he stay there and be lost for all eternity? Oh, God, was he waiting there for me? Waiting for an answer to how I felt about him and what he had done with Emily? He was always touchy when it came to his dark side. But if he didn't love me then why did it matter and hadn't I always been clear about my love? What if he really did love me and he looked into Jacob's mind and thought that I got over him, that I didn't love him? What if…What if..

My head was spinning, I couldn't think clearly. I'm not strong enough, I eventually decided. I'm just the ugly duckling, the shy girl who trips over thin air. How could a man like Edward ever really love a klutz like me?

I sat back down in one of the room's hard wooden chairs and held Emily's pale, lifeless hand. I prayed that she and her baby would get well. I prayed Sam would never come back because then I wouldn't have to make a decision…I regretted that as soon as I thought it. Emily deserved a kind, caring man that loved her even if I didn't.

* * *

I curled up in the chair resting my head on my knees. I surrendered to my rampaging thoughts. I was still sitting there like that when I heard a soft giggling coming from behind me. I raised my head off my knees and quickly glanced over.

I saw a little dark-haired girl wearing pink flowered pajamas standing in the doorway. She smiled at me and hugged a stuffed teddy bear she was holding. The only thing I could think was 'I must really be losing my mind.' I froze and stared at her not believing what I saw until she giggled again and put her bear up to her face. It was then that I realized that she had a cast on her left arm.

"Hello" I said unsurely, "My name is Bella."

"Hi," she replied as she ran over and climbed up into the chair next to me.

"I'm Anna, what are you doing in here? Everyone else is outside and all the grownups are running around and you can watch the fire trucks and police cars go by and they go by really, really fast and they make those loud noises"

Wow, she may be little but she could sure talk fast. I had no idea on how to respond.

"Mmm…that's cool. Are your parents outside with the doctors and nurses?"

"Nah, my Mom went home to get my little brother but she should be coming back soon. She said to stay with the nurses and the other children—but the other children were being crybabies and the nurses just kept running around. They gave me lollipops though. Do you want one?"

She pulled several dum-dum lollipops out of her pocket and held one out to me.

"Sure" I took the lollipop, which turned out be a cherry-flavored one.

Anna unwrapped a blue colored one for herself.

I threw the wrapper over into the garbage can. I looked back up at Anna, her lollipop was turning her lips blue and she was still holding on to her teddy bear that I now saw had little white fabric band aids sewn onto it. She looked completely adorable and very lonely. I knew there was probably somebody looking for her but it felt so nice to talk to her to get my mind off things that I didn't want to take her back to the nurses' station. Besides, I had promised Sam that I'd stay with Emily.

"So, Anna, how did you hurt your arm?" A troubled look crossed her face for the first time since she had come into the room.

"Me and my older brother went out fishing with my Dad and I slipped on some wet rocks."

"Aww, that's too bad. Did you at least get to catch a fish?"

"Nah, I hate fish, they're all wet and slimy and they look at you with those gigantic eyes--Ewww"

I found myself smiling a little. She was just like me.

"So where is your Daddy? Did he go with your Mother?"

Anna didn't answer me at first then she whispered softly

"No…He left me…He doesn't love me."

I was stunned again—Those exact same words had been running through my mind just minutes ago.

Anna was staring at the floor now and I thought I could detect the early signs of a crying fit coming on. I should know I had been having one for hours.

"Its okay, Anna, I'm sure he'll come back. He's your Dad, he loves you."

"NO, you don't understand he left. He doesn't come home anymore. He doesn't love us."

Then it hit me--her parents must be divorced. I was definitely out of my league here—I knew she probably go talk to a counselor or something but you couldn't tell a little child that. I started to regret my decision not to take her immediately back to the nurses' station.

"Listen Anna, just because your daddy left doesn't mean he doesn't love you. My mommy left my daddy a long time ago but he still loves me. All Daddy's love their children." For some reason I found myself vigorously nodding my head as I said this as if it would help my argument.

"But, but…he left"

"He still loves you" I said more forcefully. It was then I realized that I wasn't thinking about my own father anymore. I was thinking about Edward and I realized…

_Edward loved me. The bond forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance or time. And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be, he was irreversibly altered as I was. As I would always belong to him, so would he always be mine._ (New Moon, pg.527)

That's why he came back and saved me from Victoria. Why I could hear his voice whenever I did something stupid and reckless. I made my decision then and there—or more specifically, thanks to my epiphany, there was no decision to make. He loved me.

* * *

"There you are" a large rough voice practically yelled from the doorway. It literally made me jump in my chair. I turned and saw a red-faced nurse who didn't look very happy. Uh-Oh.

"You were supposed to stay with the other children until your mother got back." She quickly came over and grabbed Anna's hand.

I came to her aid, "She was just keeping me company." I said to her in my most polite voice and giving her big smile. One that thanks to my epiphany was no longer fake.

"Are you family?" The nurse demanded.

"Well…no…but"

"NO buts, she goes back with the other children until her parental guardian gets here."

"Bye, Bella" Anna said sadly as she allowed herself to be lead away.

"Bye, Anna…remember what I said" I yelled to her as they headed out into the hallway.

I went into planning mode. I had to find Edward. I jumped up and marched up to the window. It didn't look like the area where the meadow was had been burned yet. I had to get there--but how? I realized, with a groan, that I'd left my truck down at La Push. I briefly considered running but decided I wanted to get there sometime this century and preferable without a bunch of bloody scrapes from falling down.

Sam should be coming back soon to check on Emily but that didn't help me--he couldn't carry me while he ran like vampires could. Beside the whole pack got angry when things like vampires were mentioned. I racked my brain for ideas. The buses didn't go out that far and beside they'd all be going away from the fire now. I needed a car. I started pacing back and forth across the room. My friends…I pulled out my cell phone before I realized they were probably evacuating with their families. I was desperate, I started dialing anyway.

No luck, which is what I've come to expect in my life. Half of my friends didn't answer the phone and the ones that did had either already left Forks or were on their way out.

Charlie. It was the only answer. I cursed my luck and felt hot tears threaten to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight: The way it should have gone**

Chapter 8

*_Okay, I wanted to get into Edward in this chapter…but it sadly didn't happen. I will probably get to him in the next chapter though—well, unless I change my mind on how the story is going to go_*

The hospital room became a prison. I had to get out. I had to find Edward. My tears of frustration and fear gave way to gnawing anxiety. I couldn't sit still and as the seconds ticked by I found I couldn't look at Emily anymore. I got a feeling that if she died, Edward would die. It was stupid. I tried to pretend nothing bad was going to happen but every time I looked at her lying lifeless on that bed hooked up to all those machines I got a sinking feeling that enough blood hadn't been shed yet…that maybe, my blood was the only one that could appease fate.

---------------------------------------

I settled for looking out the window every three room-length paces. The sun was just beginning to rise. For the hundredth time I considered just running to the meadow but I had promised Sam to look after Emily and I knew that if she died alone because I left I would never be able to forgive myself.

I didn't hear Sam come in. I just looked away from the window and he was there, covered in mud and bare-chested, leaning over Emily—kissing her and holding her hand. It broke something inside of me—no, that wasn't right—it was as if I was becoming more aware of something that had already been broken. I quickly left the room that had been my prison. I was running before I had even got out of the hospital. The few remaining doctors and nurses gave me astonished looks as I streaked pass them but I didn't care. I was free. I hadn't felt this good in so long. I was sure of myself and what I wanted in my life. As I ran down the road I felt as if I could do anything.

I ran towards the town. I kept a lookout for cars not wanting to get hit and end up back in one of those cold, sterile hospital rooms…I don't think my soul could have taken it. Luckily, there were no cars on the road—I thought maybe my luck was changing. Two miles later my left arm was covered in mud, my knee was bruised and my lungs were screaming for air. I wasn't going to give up though. 'I'm coming, Edward' I started repeating to myself. I began to run in time with it, willing myself on—focusing only on Edward and his golden eyes.

I didn't even hear the sirens or see the police car until it pulled up in front of me. Oh, crap…Charlie. I'd been so focused on keeping my promise to Sam I'd forgotten my promise to Charlie to stay put until he came back.

I jogged up to the car. I stopped in shock when I reached the passenger door. It wasn't Charlie driving it but one of his deputies.

"Hey, you're Charlie's daughter, Isabella, right?"

"Bella" I said automatically.

"Here, jump in. Charlie's back at the station I'll take you there."

We drove in silence. He kept looking over at me though. We had almost reached the station before I figured it out. He had been one of the searchers that had found me comatosed in the woods after Edward left. My current condition of running down a deserted highway, tear stained and covered in mud didn't seem to be improving his opinion of my mental stability.

I decided silence was the best course of action, so I sat back and watched the miles flight by. I was ecstatic. I was getting closer to the meadow. I couldn't help myself from smiling until I realized I would still have to tell Charlie something when we got to the station. Suddenly I had an idea. I turned to the deputy, "Hey, could you drop me off at mile marker 114?"

"What?" He looked at me as if I had started sprouting horns. Yup, he definitely had questions about my mental stability.

"We're evacuating that whole area; it's on the other side of the fire barriers. It'll be engulfed in flames in a matter of hours."

"No!" what if Edward was still there? I had to believe he was because the alternative was unimaginable. I realized the deputy was still staring at me. I racked my brain for some kind of believable story.

"My friends were hiking up there—one of them tripped and hurt their knee. They haven't been able to get back down to the road and get to safety—please, please we have to go help them." I begged him and I placed my hands over my own bruised knee to keep it hidden. I wished that I still had some tears left to help convince him but in the end I didn't need them.

He hesitated for a minute—one of the longest minutes of my life before he reached for his radio to tell whoever was on the other end he was leaving the safety zone to rescue some hikers.

-------------------------------------------------------

I kept glancing over at the speedometer. He was going over the speed limit but it didn't seem fast enough. Eventually, he got tired of my glances and turned on the lights. Five minutes later we had arrived at the place where the road ended. He stopped and got out. I followed him. Smoke was heavy in the air; it stung my nose and made my throat burn.

"That the trail?" he asked, not bothering to turn around and look at me.

"Yeah…they said on the cell phone that they were only like two-three miles up it." I quickly lied as he continued towards the clearly marked path.

I sneaked off to the side and tried to keep hidden as much as possible while heading in direction I know the meadow was in. It wasn't long before I heard the shouts of the deputy. I decided that the time for sneakiness had passed-- I broke out into a run.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight: The way it should have gone

Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm getting bogged down with school but I promise that after Finals week (1st week of May) I will post nice long chapters until the story is finished**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not lost, I AM…not lost"

I stopped and looked calmly around at the sea of trees, trying not to show my panic. Why did all trees have to look the same? My lungs and throat were burning and throbbing from all the running and the smoke that was being wafting down by the winds. The distant smoke made it seem like I was in the middle of a giant battlefield—the fact that I had just escaped from one of Charlie's deputies only heightened the feeling.

I slowly looked around trying to figure out the right direction but all I could see were trees and more trees. I scowled at the traitorous things. I could swear they were mocking me. Then all of a suddenly I was looking at the rising smoke clouds again and it hit me—the fire was spreading down from the North and with the mountains off in the East they were making a perfect compass.

I pictured the map Jacob and I had spent so many days pouring over and realized the right direction I needed to go. I felt a stab of pain when I thought of Jacob. I hoped that he had gotten out safely. I supposed he probably went back to La Push to get Billy to safety after Victoria and her newborns had been taken care of. I wished them both well in my thoughts as I set off running again.

Okay, it wasn't really running…I kept stumbling and tripping in the thick undergrowth—but I told myself it was so I could feel I was going as fast as I could. After what seemed like days I came to a little rise that had a clearing off to the side. I stopped to rest and for the tenth time wished I had thought to bring some water. I could swear that I heard the distant roar of the forest fire. But I attributed it to my imagination and fear. I mean, did forest fires really making a roaring sound?

I was afraid. I could tell from the sun that it was already midday and I hadn't found the meadow yet. But it didn't matter; I knew that I would die if I didn't find him so I might as well die trying.

---------------------------------------------------

That rock, I knew that rock. I had tripped over it just before I found the meadow the last time. How I tripped over it with it being so gigantic I'll never know… and suddenly I didn't care. I changed my course and started jogging over to it. When I reached it I bent down and touched it just to make sure it was real. I knew the meadow was only a few hundred yards away. Last time I had been there I had nearly been killed by a vampire. It was ironic that I was now heading there knowing there was vampire there—or hoping there was a vampire there. But I trusted him…

It all became surreal. I one moment I was running through the forest the next I saw the meadow. I slowed and only paused for a moment before stepping forward into it. I scanned around but it was…it was empty. I stood there in shock. NO.

My breath was caught in my throat and I realize I hadn't been breathing since I enter the meadow. I didn't care though. He had to be here. I started scanning around again looking careful in all the shadows made by the trees…but no he wasn't here. I might have died right then and there if the wind hadn't shift and the smoke chased away from the fiery red sun that now lit up the meadow. I saw him then. He was lying down in the thick grass. He shimmered like a diamond, my diamond.

I took in a sharp breath. He was beautiful and god-like. I slowly walked toward him. He didn't seem to notice me coming towards him—his eyes were closed and the wind was blowing my scent away from him.

"Edward" my throat was so sore and raw it was barely more then a whisper. He heard it though. I saw him tense.

"Edward" I repeated, stifling every impulse I had to run to him.

He opened his eyes, still a deep red color from saving Emily's life, and then he turned and looked at me.

"Bella?"

That single word in his velvet voice did it—the next thing I knew I had thrown myself towards him. I felt him tense even more when I reached him but I couldn't stop myself. I pulled him into a hug. His ice cold skin felt so good against mine. He smelled even better then I had remembered, then I was torn between smelling him and kissing him. Unfortunately, I didn't get to choose.

"Bella" I looked up into his eyes, my hand moved up to caress his face. Then he was gone. I froze in a panic until I saw him again. He was crouched over by the tree line rocking back and forth. 'Stupid, stupid' I told myself, 'You knew you shouldn't have rushed him like that.'

"Edward, I'm so sorry..." I choked out.

"What are you sorry for, this is my fault" He came back over but stayed a few yards away from me. "I should have done a better job of keeping Victoria away from you…but don't worry…I'll…I'll..." I realized then that he intended to leave me again.

"NO, no you're not leaving again. NO, no, please Edward, please don't leave. I love you." I had started sobbing "I...LOVE…YOU." Tears started to blur my vision but I didn't stop looking at him, I wouldn't let out of my sight.

"I'm a monster…just look what I've done to you…consider what I might do if I ever lose control. I just want you to be happy and safe."

"I'll never be happy unless you're here with me and…and…you're what keeps me safe. "

The tears were flowing down my face now and I couldn't see him at all. Then I felt the ground move beneath me. I was in his arms. He started to kiss the tears from me face. I slowly put my arms around his neck.

He sighed in defeat. "I don't think I could ever leave you again, Bella. You can't even comprehend how much I love you."

------------------------------------------------ 

I was content to stay there nestled in his arms for eternity. After a while the silence began to get to me and I looked up at his face to make sure he wasn't thinking of leaving again. But he turned his face away from me.

"Bella, don't look at my eyes."

"Why? Their beautiful…no matter what color they are."

"I fed in front of you; doesn't that repulse you even a little?"

"You did it to save her life, you're NOT a monster…you're my guardian angel."

He turned his face back to me and leaned in to whisper "No, you're my angel."

The plane startled us both into reality. It buzzed by us and started dumping red stuff on the distant forest fire that suddenly wasn't all that distant anymore. And I realized forest fires really do make a roaring sound.

"Edward" I said with a note of panic in my voice.

"Don't worry; I get us out of here." He gently shifted me in his arms before taking off at full speed. I closed my eyes to prevent getting sick. I kept them closed until I felt him slow down and stop. When I opened them I wished I hadn't. We were back at the dead-end road; it was deserted except for a police cruiser parked there. A jacket was thrown across the hood, the driver side door was open but nobody was in the car and I didn't see anybody on the road. Fear shot through me as I saw the name on the jacket—Chief Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight: the way it should have gone**

Chapter 10

"Charlie" Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Edward" I frantically looked up at him. He set me down gently and then darted over to the car. He started circling and took a deep breath when he reached the driver side door.

"He left here about two hours ago; he headed that way." Edward pointed in roughly the direction that we had come from—the direction the deputy had saw me running in.

I understood why Charlie had come out to the search the woods on the edge of a forest fire for me but I couldn't help feeling that maybe I was cursed—by love. I stared at the gravel on the road trying to slow my breathing. Edward came over to me and put his hand underneath my chin and raised my head up.

"Don't worry I'll go after him. As long as he doesn't go too close to the fire and the smoke I should be able to smell him. I'll be back before you know it."

I allowed myself to get lost in the perfection of his face. I felt so at peace with him that when he turned to leave I wanted so badly to scream at him not to go, to scream that I would die if he left, and just to scream for the sake of screaming to get rid of all the emotion I had gone through in the last two days. But in my heart I knew he had to go, he had to help Charlie and I had to be strong enough to let him go.

I sat down on the hood of Charlie car and waited. I picked up his jacket and smoothed out the wrinkles in it. I knew how fast Edward could run so I figured he would be back soon, when he didn't return after ten minutes I started to worry.

"Calm down" I muttered to myself. I tried to force myself to take deep breaths but the smoke in the air agitated my throat. I started pacing the length of the car.

I heard Charlie's screams long before I saw either of them. I froze when I remembered I hadn't talked to Charlie yet about what Edward was—about what had really happened down at La Push.

Edward put Charlie down next to the car. Charlie was kicking and swearing. As soon as Edward put him down he pulled his gun and pointed it at Edward.

"DAD!" I screamed.

He flipped around at the sound of my voice. Then he moved around the car and placed himself in front of me.

" Alright you, you stay away from us. Jacob told me what you are...I don't know if I'm going crazy or the world is but you're staying away from my daughter and that is final."

"DAD, it's alright, Edward isn't going to hurt us. If you'd just let me explain this to you."

I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched a little but didn't lower his gun. I knew the gun wouldn't hurt Edward but I didn't like to see it pointed at him all the same.

Silence enveloped us. No one moved.

It was Edward who spoke first, "Sir, I would never hurt your daughter…to be completely truthfully I love her more then anything and I would give up my life to keep her safe." With that he disappeared. I stood there in shock.

I didn't even noticed the other cop car pull up until the door slammed behind us.

"Chief, you alright?" Another one of Charlie's deputies was standing there.

Charlie looked at him for a moment then saw he was staring at the gun. Charlie quickly put it away.

"Yeah, were fine…go ahead and get back to your wife and kids they must be worried sick about you." Charlie grabbed my arm while he was talking and put me in his car. The deputy stared at me funny—great, now they all thought I was crazy—he pulled Charlie off to the side and held a hurried conversation.

I strained to hear what they were saying but what I heard instead was a velvet voice from below the far window saying "I'll never leave you again, I'll always be here for you."

Charlie drove all like we were being chased by the devil himself. I knew that I was going to have to tell him the truth but I wasn't afraid of it anymore… the truth was beautiful. I loved and was loved by the most caring, compassionate and adoring man that had ever lived. That even now was following us, watching us and would never let us come to harm. Our story of love and triumph was something I wanted to scream off the highest mountain… so it should be no trouble telling Charlie—well, at least when Edward's not around and he doesn't have his gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight: the way it should have gone

Chapter 11

_**I wasn't sure I was going to continue this story but I felt I needed to get this scene out of my head._ **

The motel room smelled faintly of mold and old socks. It had beds though so I wasn't complaining. It had been almost two days since I had slept last and it took everything I had not to fall into the warm blankets and fluffy pillows. I sighed longingly as I turned and faced Charlie--he was finishing dead-bolting the door. I had to resolve this with him; I had to get the truth out.

"So, what exactly did Jacob tell you?"

"Uhmm…he said that he was…he was a werewolf. And that…there…that…vampires…" Charlie sat down on the bed. He looked as tired as I felt.

I couldn't understand why Charlie would believe Jacob. If someone had come and told me about vampires and werewolves before I knew Edward I would have thrown them into a mental hospital. Then again, how did I come to truly believe Edward was a vampire…Oh.

"Dad, did Jacob, you know, change in front of you…or do superhuman type stuff…"

Charlie shuttered at memories only he could see. I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It just doesn't make sense, Bells."

"Well, it doesn't have to. You're my father and you love me and want what's best to for me. And I love Edward and he wants what's best for me too. Regardless of what he is I know he would never hurt me."

"Yeah, and you haven't spent the last couple of months acting like a zombie."

"Okay, we both…made mistakes. But can't you just give him one more chance--forget what happened today and what happened before. Just judge him by his actions and your'll see he's a really good man, Dad."

We sat on the bed both of us staring at floor clearly uncomfortable. It was almost a full minute before Charlie spoke.

"I don't know what to think, what to believe…You're the most important thing in my life Bella I don't want to see you hurt."

"Okay, look just promise me that tomorrow you'll meet with Edward and that we can talk this out."

"Fine, but no more lies." He brought his head up and stared into my eyes "promise me that there will be no more lies."

"I promise."

I woke up feeling better then I had in days though it took me a few moments to realize why. It helped when Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Mmmm, Edward..." I reached out to him with my hand to make sure he was really there. His hand found mine and then he leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the check.

"Is that all I get after everything I went through yesterday?" I teased him. "Charlie!" I glanced over to the other bed but it was empty. I shot a questioning glance towards Edward.

"Charlie went off to get breakfast a couple of minutes ago."

"Ooh, and you decided to come and jump in my bed while he was gone."

"Would you rather I left?"

"Never" I said faster then I had intended. "I never, ever, want you to leave me." I moved to snuggle closer to him and I realized he tensed slightly. "Are you okay? I mean do you need some time to adjust to my smell again?"

He laughed and I stared at him utterly confused.

"Bella, right now you smelled almost as bad as those dogs." I wrinkled my face in confusion and with a little suspicion. He just laughed harder. I tentatively smelled my hair. Yetch, it smelled of smoke. "uugh, your right I need a shower." At looked over at him in his dirty clothes "so do you. Maybe we should take one together." The look on his face was priceless. I'm sure if he could've blush he would have been.

"Bella..." It was my turn to laugh.

I got up as my laughter started turning into giggles and started looked through the duffel bag of clothes Charlie had brought from the house. I almost groaned when I realized trying to find something that matched would be near impossible. And I wanted something to look good in for later.

"Hey, Edward…" I decided he had probably listened in last night but still, "I want you and Charlie to have a little talk today…"


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight: The way it should have gone

Chapter Twelve

**Okay, I wasn't happy with my other ending so here's a new chapter**

* * *

You could literally feel the tension in the air. Edward had tried to force me to stay back at the motel with Charlie but I knew that as awkward and upset their talk had been that this talk with Sam and the pack would be much worse…

Nobody dared to move or say anything. I knew I was going to have to act as a buffer between them.

"Hey…Sam, how is Emily and the Baby doing?"

"She's fine…it's a girl."

"Congratulations."

Silence again. The wolves were shuffled slightly. Edward stood completely still. It was Sam who broke the silence first.

"Edward, I'd …I'd like to thank you for saving Emily and my daughter."

"It was the least I could do seeing how you protected Bella while I was gone."

"…So…the treaty still stands."

"Yes, my family isn't here but I can assure you that they will honor the treaty and stay out of your territory unless you specifically asked or an extreme threat is present."

"What do you define as an extreme threat?" Some of the wolves were looking at each other uneasily.  
"Crazed non-vegetarian vampires…" Edward smiled slightly before continuing in his most earnest tone, "you have my word that we will never attack you or any of your family regardless of what territory they are in…"

"What about Forks? It wasn't included in the original treaty."

"I was thinking that it could be neutral territory—like Bella."

"That's…fine with us."

* * *

As we walked away from the meeting I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't aware of how tense I had been. Edward put his hand in my and lead me back to his car. I knew it was unlikely that anything bad would have happened at the meeting but it didn't mean that images of Edward being torn apart had left my mind. I wondered if he knew just how much I loved him. He had said that his love was much deeper but I was sure mine was.

"I love you, Edward."

He stopped and stared at me slightly surprised then he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Bella…Now I better get you home before Charlie gets back from his meeting and finds I 'seduced' you away."

I groaned "I still can't believe he said those things to you today."

"He just wants what I want," I looked at him confused, "to keep you safe."

"Yeah…doesn't mean he had to bring up all those sex questions."

Edward laughed out loud, "Trust me, with what he was thinking it could have been a lot worse."

"Ohh…There is no way that could have been more embarrassing…"


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight: The way it should have gone

Chapter 12

**Okay I'm ending this story because it's really not all that great and nobody seems to cares about it. Plus, I want to focus on my other stories**

**'Thank you' to anyone who bothered to read it among the ten of thousands of Twilight stories out there--I hope you liked it**

Note: I went back and added a chapter right before this to help smooth out the ending.

* * *

I sighed contently as Edward rocked me in his arms. Everything in the world was right again. My only fear was that I would go to sleep and when I woke up this would all disappear.

I knew things could never go back to the way they had been. It would be the same in that the town still stood, my room was unchanged, the same people where in my life, and unfortunately school would still be there. But it would change… I was sure Charlie wasn't going to let me be around Edward unchaperoned even if he had conveniently 'forgotten' about the recent supernatural events. Jacob was off consoling Paul but from the way he was avoiding me I knew I was going to have to work hard to re-establish our friendship. And not to mention all the talk of distant colleges and end of High School trips.

Edward had practically been forcing college applications on me all day. I didn't know what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. But I had decided that it matter if everything changed--just as long as Edward never did.

Yup, life was great and I intended to keep it that way…even if I had to stay awake all night.


End file.
